


拥月

by btforest



Category: The Wandering Earth, 流浪地球
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btforest/pseuds/btforest
Summary: 他的魂魄抽离了身体在黑夜中游荡，他不知道要怎么做才能焊住灵魂的银河。





	拥月

手机在清晨五点的时候准时震动了起来，屈楚萧抬手就给按了，今天李光洁难得休息，折腾了一夜他也想让这个老男人多睡会儿。身边的人素来浅眠，这会儿已经迷迷糊糊翻了个身，抬头看了他一眼，又很快地闭上了眼睛。

做贼似的抱起衣服走进卫生间，关上门的时候床上的男人还是来了句：“别开排风扇。”

野爹高至霆就曾告诫过他：“李老师啊，你压不住。”

压不压得住，你说了算？屈楚萧把老男人如愿以偿地压在身下的时候没有想到自己是真的压不住。他压住了李光洁的人，却压不住他的心。

李光洁很少叫他留下来陪夜，往往是他自己死皮赖脸缠着，纠缠到凌晨就顺理成章留了下来。

你说这人怎么就那么冷？他觉得自己很委屈。高至霆拍拍他肩膀，以示安慰。快四十的人了能跟你小年轻过一起已经是不容易了，先把炮友的关系维持着呗，还能咋的，你要不乐意随时走人，人李老师不缺追求者。这屈楚萧做不到，他算是演戏把自己演进去了，他和王磊一起看鲸鱼的时候，李光洁那欲说还休的眼神一下子就戳中了他的心。自己到底也是25岁人了，不是18岁的毛头小子，送送礼物买买花就能轻易走进对方的世界。老男人微博跟郭京飞和雷大头暧昧着呢，私下里也是一个月聚一次，他企图插一脚都没地方挤，多说了几次还被李光洁拉黑了。就这么一个油盐不进的人，在床上能化成一滩水，也就是那么一小会儿他能完全拥有他，像是拨开了一朵花，看到了它最美的花柱，才能嗅到一丝芳香，下了床就差六亲不认了。

屈楚萧觉得自己是早上九点钟的太阳，朝气蓬勃，光芒四射的那种，谁知道李光洁他就不稀罕这点光，向阳而开的花朵那早晚得进垃圾箱，他就愿意做一轮清冷的明月，阴晴圆缺，还吸引了一大片星星围着他闪。可这月亮不也得靠着反射太阳光才能发亮吗？老男人缺德的很，他觉得月亮就该是众星捧月的，永远地挂在那儿接受着星星们的朝拜，“你那怕不是塑料灯！”屈楚萧气结，忍不住发了个鄙视的眼神，果然又被拉黑了。

如果不是自己片场出了意外，大概就这么躺黑名单能躺一个月。

新接的古装片扮相俊美，架不住头套太高，你要说这人点儿背吧，喝水都塞牙缝，好端端地走着，突然就掉坑里去了。光顾着发髻上的冠子别勾到头顶的排线，没看脚底下，说深不深，半米的坑，无奈姿势太优秀，那坑是道具师准备埋物件的，自己四仰八叉的当棺材躺了，爬起来只觉得浑身酸痛，戏服长到脚跟也没捞起来看一下。等到高至霆来探班，他正在休息室里换衣服，他的野爹就目睹了人类史上离奇的一幕。

屈楚萧补拍的镜头是近景大特写，天太热下身就穿了条白色的篮球热裤，外面罩着袍子一点没看出来。等到他解开外袍，高至霆就看着他左边的裤腿里留下了疑似大姨妈的血迹直至脚踝。

剧组给他放了假这礼拜没他的事儿，怕伤着胫骨，助理押着他又是拍片又是办住院手续，到底年轻人，检查下来基本全是擦伤，就脚趾骨折了，打了石膏过一个月拆。

晚上躺在床上辗转反侧，脚上没什么感觉，就是被公司强制住院一个礼拜有点无聊。医院里的vip楼层格外安静，走廊里的灯管有一根接触不太好的样子，总能听见细微的电流声，他觉得自己很烦躁。

手机嗡嗡地震动了两下，李光洁问他在哪个病房。看来高至霆到底还是嘴巴不牢靠，把这事给说出去了，心理却还是有点开心，毕竟李光洁把他从黑名单里放出来了。拿起手机正想回几句，又觉得不该搭理他，也不是没有手机号码，打个电话怎么了，慰问一下半分钟也行啊，你一个老男人最近也没听说接了什么戏啊，就真那么忙？屈楚萧越想越生气，把手机关机扔桌子上充电去了。

年轻人跟老男人的斗争似乎永远是处在下风，直到出院，李光洁都没来看他。打开微博，人压根就不在国内，跑国外潜水去了，菲律宾旁劳岛，薄荷海的潜水胜地，一个需要他打开百度地图才能找到的地方。

照片里的海底静静地杵着一尊佛像，老男人穿着潜水服曲线毕露，双手合掌似乎是在虔诚地祷告。

屁，他什么信仰都没有，一个月不出来营业，再不发两张私照粉丝都得跑光了。

再次看见李光洁的时候，已经是一个月后了。屈楚萧拆完石膏躺在家里打电玩，门口咚咚地敲门声他都懒得起来。

“外卖放门口谢谢！”

正玩得起劲，门口又传来了烦人的声响。屈楚萧有点恼火，正在攻城呢，哪有多出来的手给你开门。

“五星好评放门口就可以谢谢！”

“那我走了。”李光洁的声音从门外传来，隔着扇门，听着都不太真实。

屈楚萧考虑了十秒钟，脑海里顿时天人交战！开门吧显得自己贱兮兮的，病了一个月都不来慰问下，短消息都没收到一条；不开门吧，自己肠子都得悔青。面子和里子？to be or not to be？等他思考完冲过去开门，门口只有一包外卖搁在地上，塑料袋上的肯德基上校扭曲地看着他。屈楚萧满腹心酸，楼道里安安静静的，一点动静都没有。

“靠！”他就恨不得把这肯德基上校的脸换成李光洁的脸狠狠地跺上几脚。

“年轻人火气这么大干吗。”李光洁站在上一层的楼梯上，夕阳的残光从他背后的玻璃窗里照过来，勾勒出了一个消瘦的剪影。老男人踱着步子一步一步走到了眼前，胡子拉渣的一点不像是那个爱臭美的他。

屈楚萧一把将他拽进去抵在门背上，双唇相触的时候，他觉得什么都不重要了。手游走在对方的眉目上，不再年轻的肌肤过早地粗糙着，这不妨碍他亲吻脸上的每一块皮肤。熟悉的气息填满了自己空荡荡的心房，一瞬间的满足让他就此沉沦。

想要靠近他，走进他，占有他，怜惜他…也许他捧在手里的真心老男人不是很在意，也许只是自己床上伺候人的功夫到家才被给予了靠近的机会，他不敢要一句承诺，可哪怕对方是骗骗自己也是好的。手指触摸到胸前的时候李光洁忍不住嘶了一声，贴着纱布的地方一股药膏味。

“珊瑚礁割伤的，不碍事。”

屈楚萧只在海洋馆里见过珊瑚，他从没下过大海，他不喜欢海风咸湿的味道，而这个自己躺在病床上不来看一眼跑国外游玩的潜水爱好者无比地热衷于大海。南辕北辙的两个人，就像日月一样无法并现，他们注定不是一路人。

心脏猛地就抽搐了起来，像是有人捏着肺管，屈楚萧的心并没有随着看见李光洁而健康活泼地跳动起来，他的舌头还在继续肆虐，他的手指抚摸着对方的身体，可他的眼睛却不争气地湿了。

“怎么了？”李光洁觉得自己的肩窝里湿热了起来，他低下头把怀里人拉开。

屈楚萧捂住了他的眼睛：“别看。”

傍晚的余辉已经敛入云中，残月高挂枝头疏离而清冷。古人还偏偏喜欢对月邀歌，寄情于它，借月抒情相思之苦。怀里抱着的月亮散发着好闻的味道，搂了那么久都没有蹭上自己的气息，真就像是水中月镜中花，虚幻得不真实。

“真的不疼了，你要是继续按着，那我这里就该疼了。”李光洁的手指划过右胸的纱布，指尖却点着自己左边的胸口，仿佛是一句咒语，让屈楚萧安静了下来，他的烦躁不安在李光洁指向自己心脏的那一瞬拧成了一股巨大的悲伤，绞动着五脏肺腑窒息得无法忍受。他蹲下来一把扯开松垮的裤子，舌尖舔过坚硬的欲望，双手扣住对方的腰窝，此时此刻他需要更多的多巴胺去填补心里的空洞。

两个人缠在一起撞过珠帘，四肢交叠地倒在地板上，盛开在无尽的夜色中。

微光中屈楚萧的灵魂被揪起了一个小角，渐渐地随着高潮抽离了躯壳，他的手伸向了黑夜，却抓不到一丝痕迹，无力去拉扯回来，手脚被泄了力般瘫倒在地上，他不知道要怎样去做才能焊住灵魂的银河。

烟味缠绕在这狭小的空间，他的身上终于沾上了李光洁的味道，老男人的眼睛一眨不眨地看着天花板，又像是注视着屈楚萧消散中的魂魄，他回过头看着年轻人迷茫的眼神，轻轻地吻了上去。

屈楚萧觉得自己要溺死了，他百爪挠心的焦虑被自己亲手掐死了，可是尸体却浮了上来漂浮在胸口。他听见自己抽离的魂魄发出了沉重的叹息，灵魂的碎片飘向了月亮凝成了万点繁星的银河，他干涩的喉咙带着情欲的沙哑终究是溢出了声响。

“我告诉你一个秘密。”

李光洁歪过脑袋看着夜色中年轻人执着的脸孔。

“201768。”

“嗯？”

“这是我们拍小破球苏拉威西补给站的那一天。”屈楚萧的手指抚摸着老男人眼尾的皱纹，仿佛要把它辗平，“对着绿幕演戏的时候你回望我的眼神仿佛真的和我一起看到了一条回不了家的鲸鱼。我想，那个时候我的世界就已经被你击碎了。”

抱着他的男人一言不发，只是深深地看着他。

屈楚萧压抑着自己的声线：“这也是我银行卡的密码，卡我塞你外套口袋里了，我不知道怎么样才能让你个混蛋注意到我，只有把全部的家当交给你了，即便你感受不到我很多很多的爱，可至少还有很多很多的钱能证明我的存在，我想我做不成太阳了，我只想做星星。”演了那么多年戏，终于还是让自己陷进去了，现实就是如此残忍，“哪一天不爱了，你就用这个秘密来威胁我吧，让我身无分文让我被唾弃。”

所有的答案在无尽的黑夜里昭然若揭，李光洁到底还是没有说出话来，万花丛中过片叶不沾身的节操剪断了屈楚萧灵魂的躯壳，屈楚萧觉得此时此刻他应该起来穿好衣服下楼买包烟，把暧昧留在这间屋子里，然后老男人顺理成章地离开，以后成为熟悉的陌生人也许是最好的结局。

这么想着就坐了起来，还没有站起身子就被李光洁拉倒在地上。老男人扳过他的身体正视着这双空洞的眼睛。

“我去菲律宾潜水是‘保护海洋环境公益组织’的活动。”

李光洁揉着眉头嘴角轻轻上扬，他吐出的气息灼热了屈楚萧的耳朵。

“在薄荷海潜水的时候，我见到了藏于海底的千年佛像，沧海桑田星河变换，它就这么静静地卧在珊瑚礁旁，绿藻盖满了全身，掩去了曾经辉煌的光芒。千疮百孔的琼楼玉宇早已没有了当初的模样，可是我看到佛祖眼睛的时候，就不由得停了下来。”老男人温和的声音划破了夜空，窗外的月亮从云层的笼盖中露出了柔光。

如是我闻诸行无常诸事无我，涅槃寂静。“我不知道爱一个人应该是什么样子，私欲的膨胀让我感到恐惧，举心动念皆是业障，可我害怕了，我发现自己无法抗拒内心。”

他走进屈楚萧房间的时候，只有天上的月亮才知道他根本就没有喝醉酒，后来发生的一切的借口推给了酒精是他可耻的逃避。

“我在佛像前虔诚地许了一个愿望，我说，如果我的男孩开口留下我，我就留下来，告诉他，他在苏拉威西的时候就印在了我心底。”

李光洁从来没有想到过破碎不堪的自己还能在中年得到爱神的眷顾，就好像是地上捡到了一张彩票，刮出来一看中了一等奖那样不靠谱，他不敢相信充满怀疑。他觉得自己的勇气和信念早在很多年前就成为了束之高阁的易碎品。现在这个意气风发青春洋溢的男孩走到他面前，用一把尖刀剖开了自己的胸腔，掏出了闪着光芒的心脏，迷住了他的双眼，他看着粘稠的血液缠满了年轻人洁白的双手，觉得自己罪孽深重。可是这片光芒太耀眼太诱人了，照在他心里暖暖的，他唯有拿起利刃剖开自己，以心换心。

“这是我的秘密，拿去吧，用来要挟我，诅咒我，让我溺在海底不得善终。”

屈楚萧没有料到李光洁会说出这样的话，眼泪流下来的那一刻，他们都知道自己获得了圆满。

月色朦胧，两个赤裸的男人相拥在地板上彼此交合，用汗水和泪痕给对方盖下了无可消退的痕迹。

成年人的世界复杂而微妙，有些事情一旦开始就很难回头。可是两个人都义无反顾地选择了走下去，他们就像是一对普通的恋人，分享着喜怒哀乐，敞开心扉互相伤害也互相包容。

天地之大日月星辰皆为天象景观，屈楚萧漂泊的灵魂融在夜晚成了恢弘天宇间闪耀的银河，他的月亮就被包裹在万点繁星中，收起了清冷的疏离撒下银光，在人间留下一片醉人的柔美。

此情应是天上有，落在人间亦相欢。


End file.
